Falling 4 you
by ScarlettMystery
Summary: Inuyasha has been caught with Kikyo for the last time. Inuyasha said he would do the unforgivable. Kagome gose home and gets training from her cousin and plains on kick the halfdemons ass! YOU GO KAGOME!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Inuyasha Sigh Aww… crap!

Falling 4 You

"Come own Kagome hit me!" A female shouted. She had long silver hair that was in a high ponytail. Light gray eyes that showed determination as she watched the mortal girl push herself. The girl wore pair of black kimono pants with a white kimono shirt. Kagome came up to her a shot her a right hook then brought her left foot to the girl face. Kagome attire was an all white training outfit that was louse on her. The girl blocked it and came back at her Kagome blocked it and they both stared going at it. The girl flexed her claws and Kagome screamed and moved her head to the left dogging her claws.

"Soichido! Are you trying to kill me?" Kagome yelled making Soichido laugh nervously.

"Sorry Kag. But I gotta use them if you wanna kick this Inuyasha characters ass you gotta learn how to doge them." Soichido explained. Kagome sighed.

"Can you warn me next time?"

"Nope. Inuyasha or any other demon won't warn you so I won't. Look Kagome, I'm not doing this to be mean I'm doing this to help you. Ok, now lets start over." Soichido said getting in a fighting stage.

'How did I get into this mess?'

Flashback

The sun sighed unto Inuyasha forest as Kagome pulled herself out of the well with two bags on her back. She sat on the edge of the well with a smile on her face.

'Inuyasha should be happy I brought back some supplies.' She thought grabbing them walking into Keade village. She continued to walk until she came to the old miko's hut. When she pulled back the door Sango and Miroku were sitting around. Miroku had what looked like a slap print on his face as he looked at his hand. Sango glared daggers at Miroku as little Shippo shook his head.

'Another day, another groping' Kagome thought walking in. Everyone looked up to see her.

"Kagome your back." Miroku said smiling at her she smiled back and giggled.

"Yeah, I just went back to get some supplies. Hey where's Inuyasha and Keade at?" She asked looking around. Sango looked to Miroku and Shippo looked at the two mortals.

"Umm…. I don't know. He went into the forest a while ago but hasn't come back. Keade is helping a villager with a Illness" Sango said watching Shippo go threw the bags.

"Ooh, ok. I'm going to go check on Inuyasha he might be in trouble." Kagome said grabbing he bow and arrows.

"Did you want help?" Sango asked. Kagome shook her head 'no'.

"I'll be alright. See you guys in a little while." With that said Kagome went out the door. Miroku shook his head.

"I didn't have the heart to tell her Inuyasha followed Kikyo's souls collectors." Everyone nodded and hung their head. Kirara crawled into Sango arms and stretched out.

Forest

Kagome walked along the forest until she came to the 'God Tree'. She smiled when she heard Inuyasha voice but she stop when someone else started to talk. She recognized that voice it was…. Kikyo. Kagome stopped and sighed and slowly went to a tree were she could get a clear vision. Kagome looked to see Inuyasha holding Kikyo in a tight embrace. She once again sighed. She should have known Inuyasha would be with Kikyo. It happened all the time he would be with Kikyo every time he disappeared. She was brought out of thought when Kikyo started to talk.

"Inuyasha will you go to hell with me?" She asked looking his golden eyes. Inuyasha hesitated then sighed.

"Of course Kikyo. First I must gather the shard of the Shikon no Tama and destroy Naraku." Inuyasha told the women in his arms.

"What about my Incarnation?" Kikyo asked.

"Who, Kagome? What about her? You're the one I love not her she just a copy. She's only a shard detector, my koi." Inuyasha said holding her tighter. Kikyo rested her head on Inuyasha shoulder and smirked.

"Inuyasha, I could live here with you. If Only I had my soul back." Kikyo said sadly. Inuyasha pulled back and looked at her.

"Kikyo how can we do that?" He asked stupidly.

"We would have to kill Kagome… You said yourself she a mere copy. We could kill her and you could have me the original we could finally be together again." Kikyo told him staring into his eyes. Inuyasha sighed and spoke.

"I do it just for you." Inuyasha said. Kikyo smiled and took her lips in a passionate kiss.

Kagome turned around she had heard enough she could believe that he would say something like that about her and then say he was going to take her life at that! After all they had been threw, if it wasn't for her he wouldn't have been released from that damn tree. That was it! She knew what she had to do. She had to leave before it was to late she slowly moved away from the tree so Inuyasha wouldn't hear her and when she was far enough she ran back to the village. She ran straight into Keade village tears streaming from her eyes. She came in the hut tears still spilling from her eyes when Miroku and Sango saw this they quickly got up.

"Kagome what happen?" Sango asked.

"I-I-I-Inu-Inuyasha he-he told Ki-Kikyo that he would k-kill me to ge-get her soul back." Kagome said crying harder. Sango rubbed Kagome back in circles and she started to growl.

"That….That DOG!" Sango said angrily.

"I can't believe Inuyasha would do such a thing!" Shippo said sitting in Kagome lap hugging her. Miroku shook his head and sighed.

"So what are you gonna do Kagome." He asked.

"I've got to get away from him. I want to continue to look for the jewel shard. It's my job sense I broke it." She told them.

"Ok. We're 100 percent behind you. So were are you gonna go?" Miroku asked. Kagome thought long and hard.

"I'm going to go home for a while until I get strong enough to journey on my own." Kagome said grabbing her stuff.

"Who will train you there?" Shippo asked moving so she could get up.

"I just found out there are demons in my time… My cousin is a martial arts teacher and a demon so I ask her to teach me. I'll be back in six mouths. I'm also gonna seal up the Well so Inuyasha can't get threw." Kagome said looking at her friends. They all nodded.

"Oh, and please don't treat Inuyasha differently…. If you do he'll find out I was there and I don't want him to know…. Not yet." Kagome said as he friends hugged her. Kagome leaned down and petted Shippo who started to cry.

"Don't worry my little Kitsune I'll be back before you know it." Kagome said hugged them. After 15 minutes of goodbyes Kagome walked to the Bone Eaters Well.

End of Flashback

Kagome and Soichido had just finished sword fighting. It had been 51/2 months sense she started her training. She had learned the basics and then some. Kagome had come a long way. Kagome whipped her forehead with a towel and sat on the dojo floor.

"Kagome, I wanna give you some of my blood. To turn you into a demon." Soichido said sitting next to her.

"Won't that kill me?" Kagome asked scared.

"No, it won't. You already have demon blood in you. You see my uncle, you father was a demon and dog demon to be precise. He was very strong and had a good heart much like yourself. He lived for a long time until someone cursed his life. If I give you my blood it will awaken the sleeping demon blood inside you and you will be more powerful then you are now." Soichido explained.

"Wait. So you mean I'm already a demon? My moms a human won't that make me a half-demon?" Kagome as making Soichido giggled.

"You're mother a Inu-demon as well. She conceals it very well, your dad was the one that told me." Soichido said. Kagome looked at her.

"Why didn't they tell me?"

"They wanted you to live a normal life as a mortal. You know it's not easy being a demon so many people after you, trying to take you power. They just wanted you to be happy that's all." Soichido explained looking at her cousin. Kagome smiled and sighed as she hugged her older cousin.

"I'll do it." Kagome said with a nod. Soichido smiled and cut Kagome wrist making her whence in pain. She then cut her palm squeezing blood in Kagome wound. A white gleamed and when it subsided a new person sat in front of Soichido. The female had long black hair that came to the dojo floor that had red ends. Light purple eyes that showed confusion. Firm breast that showed threw her training uniform. Her legs had grown longer making her 6'6. Soichido smiled and walked into the back room and came back with a mirror. She handed it to Kagome.

"WHOA!" Kagome shouted. Soichido giggled again.

"That what you look like a demoness. You beautiful." He cousin told her making her blush.

"Can I turn back into my human form." Kagome asked.

"You close your eyes and think of you appearance as a human." The older female explained. Kagome close her eyes and did so. She opened them and she looked human again.

"Cool." She said standing up.

"You better be getting home. Tell your mom when you get there." Soichido told her hugging her.

"Thank you so much." Kagome whispered.

"Anytime, Kag." Soichido said as both the girls laughed. Kagome grabbed her things.

"Wait, before you go take this." Soichido said handing her a sword. The sword had a blue handle with 4 color stones on it. White for Wind, Blue for Water, Green for Earth, and Red for Fire.

"What's this for?"

"It's a sword that controls the elements. I want you to have it." Soichido said. Kagome hugged her again and grabbed the sword and sheath.

"Thank you again." Kagome said walking out the dojo. She continued to walk to her house when she arrived she opened the door to see her mom in the kitchen.

"Hey, dear how was training?" Ms. Higurashi asked looking at daughter.

"Yeah, mom it was cool. Momma can I ask you something?"

"Sure baby." Ms. Higurashi said continuing to wash the dishes.

"How come you did tell me you and dad are demons?" Kagome asked sitting. Ms. Higurashi stopped stacking the dished and turned to look at her daughter.

"Well you see…I wanted you to have a normal life that all." Ms. Higurashi said looking at the floor.

"I understand mama. Soichido helped my awaken my demon blood you wanna see?" Kagome asked enthused. Her mother smiled and nodded. Kagome closed her eyes and her demoness form appeared. Ms. Higurashi gasped and smiled.

"Kagome your beautiful you look just like you father." Kagome blushed and looked down.

"Thanks mama. I'm gonna get ready to go back. I kinda miss everyone." Kagome said smiling at the thought of her friends.

E.C1.

Ok this is my first KogaXKagome fic so be nice. Koga coming up in the next chapter.

Review please!


	2. Seeing Koga

(A/n) Thank everyone for your reviews. They mean a lot! This story is for all of you.

Explaining 

Kagome had successfully finished packing and was ready to go. Her attire was a black and red dress ninja outfit that hugged her every curve. She had her hair in a bun with two strings in front of her face. At her side was her sword and a couple of ninja stars. She grabbed her yellow book back that was filled with stuff for her friends. She sighed and smiled as she looked into the mirror.

"Everyone's is gonna be so surprised when I tell them." She thought out loud. Kagome smiled and opened her bedroom door and headed out down the stairs.

"Hey, Kagome. Were ya off to?" Sota asked holding his soccer ball.

"I'm off to Feudal Japan." She replied back. Sota hugged his older sister and smiled.

"Bye sis. Kick Inuyasha butt!" Sota said walking up the stairs. Kagome ruffled his hair as he passed by. She then walked into the kitchen were her mom was.

"Mama, I'm off." Kagome said standing in the doorway. Ms. Higurashi smiled and hugged her daughter.

"You be careful ok."

"Yes, mama I'll be careful. I won't be home for a while though." Kagome told her as her mother nodded. Kagome hugged her mother once again.

"I'll tell you grandfather when he comes back from the store." Ms. Higurashi told her daughter smiling. Kagome smiled at her mom once again before she walked out the house toward the Well. Kagome then walked into the Well house and closed her eyes a blue light surrounded the well.

'Well, here I go.' She thought jumping in the well.

In Keade's village

Miroku and Sango had patently waited for Kagome arrival. They had been a several jewel shard hunts in the last 51/2 months.

"So, how do you think Kagome's doing?" Sango asked petting Kirara.

"I do believe she faring well, she has a strong heart." Miroku replied back sitting on the left side of Sango.

"Inuyasha has been trying to go threw the well. I'd had hope he notice by now it sealed." Shippo said licking a lollypop.

"Yeah, he can be dense sometimes." Miroku said with a sigh.

"Speaking of the devil." Sango said watching him come into the hut. Inuyasha came in a sat down on the ground with an annoyed look on his face. Everyone stared at him making his growl.

"What the hell is everyone lookin at?" Asked highly annoyed. Everyone shook their heads and sighed. Inuyasha then stood up sniffing.

"That's Kagome's sent I know it anywhere." He said running out of the hut. Miroku and Sango looked at each other.

"It stars." Shippo said following Inuyasha as well as everyone else. When Inuyasha arrived Kagome sat on the edge of the well smiling as she breathed in the fresh air. She then turned to look at Inuyasha who had a mad expression on his face.

"Ooh, It's you." Kagome said grabbing her bag and walking past him.

"What do you mean it's me! Hey I'm talkin here!" He yelled grabbing her shoulder she used her in human speed to grab his wrist and twist it.

"Don't touch me." She said listening to it as it cracked. Inuyasha's eyes started to twitch in pain. He pulled away from Kagome grasp and started at her.

'When did she get so fast?' He asked himself. Kagome turned around when she saw Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala. A smile appeared on her face.

"Hey, guys."

"Kagome!" Shippo scream jumping in her arms. Kagome smiled and started to pet his head.

"I've missed you to Shippo." She replied to him.

"Kagome it's nice to see you again." Miroku said hugging his what seamed like his younger sister. Sango smiled and hugged her as well.

"I've missed all of you." She said as a tear tinkled down her cheek. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Humans." Inuyasha whispered to himself. Kagome turned around and punched him the face. The demon slayer and the Monk could only stare eye wide as Shippo snickered. Inuyasha glared at her.

"You know Inuyasha I'm about sick of you! You didn't know I was there when you told Kikyo you would kill me to get her soul back. I was there I can't believe you! I was there threw everything, from Sesshomaru on down , every enemy! Kikyo was the one that took are jewel shard that we work so hard to get and gave it to Naraku." Kagome yelled pointing at him in his face

"Kagome you heard me?" He asked in disbelieve.

"Yeah, you jackass I heard it all. You better be lucky… " Kagome stopped in the middle of her sentence. She looked to see a huge tornado coming for them. Inuyasha started to growl.

"Koga…" Inuyasha growled. There stood the wolf-demon with a serious look on his face.

"Kagome. I've looked everywhere for you, I was so worried. Are you ok?" He asked walking closer to her. Kagome blushed when he hugged her.

"Back off mangy wolf." Inuyasha lunged at him. Kagome glared and growled.

"Sit boy!" With that Inuyasha was eating dirt. Koga smirked.

"It suits you dogboy!" Kogo replied stepping on his head. He then looked to Kagome.

"What?" She asked

"Kagome, You smell different. You smell better than before…" Koga said smirking. Kagome blushed once again.

"Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Koga. I have to show you something." Kagome said leading them into the forest. They all followed her until she stopped.

"So what is it you wanna show us?" Miroku asked.

"This." Kagome said closing her eyes when she opened them she was in he demon form. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Koga started at her.

'You-You're a demon?" Shippo said happily.

"Yep." She said smiling.

"When did this happen?" Sango asked.

"When I went train. My cousin Soichido told me I was a demon. My mother and father locked my demon blood away I could live a normal life, Soichido unlocked them and here I am." Kagome explained laughing. Shippo cuddled next to her making her smile. Kagome looked at Koga who was still staring. Everyone turned around when they heard Inuyasha voice. Kagome quickly turned back into her human form.

"Please don't tell Inuyasha. He'll know when I kick his and Kikyo's ass." Kagome explained making everyone laugh. Kagome looked at Koga once again.

"I'll explain everything to you later." She told him as he nodded. Kagome sighed and shook her head.

'Why do I feel calm around him? I never felt like this even when I thought I was in love with Inuyasha. What could this feeling be. Maybe I think about it to much. He's Koga, I could never like him or…. Love him… could I?' She was brought out of thought when Koga and Inuyasha started to fight. Sango and Miroku sighed.

"Just like always." Shippo said shaking his head. Kagome sweatdropped.

"Koga stop." Kagome said wrapping her arms around his neck pushing him back. Inuyasha jaws dropped.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" He yelled frustrated and annoyed. Kagome smirked.

'This might be my change to get back at him. If you can't hurt him in the body hurt him in the ego.' She thought smirking.

A/n Should I make Kagome make Inuyasha jealous. If I do I'm still gonna have her kick Inuyasha ass so This is my fans choice. Should I

Make Koga and Kagome kiss right in front on Inu-chan.

Should I have Inuyasha slip up and hit Kagome and Kagome kick his ass

All of the above.


	3. Chapter 3

_All off the above it is! _

Koga looked down at Kagome in a amazement as she laid her head in his chest. He smiled and nuzzled her hair.

"Alright Kagome I'll stop if you want me too. You're right he's not even worth it." Koga stated with a chuckled and Kagome smiled and nodded.

Inuyasha growled deeper and flexed his claws at the wolf.

"You mangy wolf! Get away from Kagome or I'll-----!"

"You'll what Inuyasha! Run to Kikyo and tell on me! Psst! You can eat my ass with a chopsticks!" Kagome shouted and everyone started to snicker. He glared at them and they turned around. (Except for Koga that is)

Inuyasha looked at Kagome with his mouth wide open in disbelief as Sango, Kirara, Miroku, and Shippo looked at her in amazement.

'When did she become so feisty?' He questioned and was brought out of thought when she began to play with Koga's ears.

He closed his eyes and in started to growl.

Koga on the other hand was enjoying it beyond belief as he nuzzled the girl hair smelling the sent of lavender and roses.

'Kami-sama she smells like pure bliss.' He thought holding Kagome a little tighter and she blushed deeply smiling.

'You know though out all these years I never realized how sweet Koga really is. Maybe I was to into something that will never be mine. I know that. It's sad I had to learn it the hard way though…..'Kagome sighed and Koga pulled back to look at her.

"You ok?" He asked and she smiled and nodded as a tear went down her face. He leaned down and kiss that tear off her cheeks.

Inuyasha anger was on blast at that point.

For some reason he couldn't stand anyone touching Kagome that way, but what really set him off when the mangy, flee bitten wolf kissed her cheek.

That was IT!

"Get yo hands off her!" Inuyasha shouted and was about to slash at him but Kagome stopped him.

"Look Inuyasha I'ma tell you one more time.. Leave Koga alone." She shouted and Inuyasha growled.

"So you're saying you like him touching you!"

"Maybe I do. Who I let touch me is non of your concern! Its not like you care about anyone but your precious Kikyo. So you know what Inuyasha go suck a big fat one!" Kagome stated letting her anger get the better of her.

Miroku and Sango covered Shippo's ears so he couldn't hear the vaguer language that was coming out of the angry women's mouth.

"Ooh, Inuyasha's gonna get it." Shippo muttered and Miroku and Sango nodded furiously.

Inuyasha growled and pulled her away from the wolf.

"You stupid wench…." He growled and Kagome growled back.

"Let go of me asshole!"

"Not a chance in hell. You belong with me I'll be damn if you leave for any reason. You promised you'd always be by my side and you're gonna keep that promise!"

Kagome looked at him and they looked at one another.

Inuyasha leaned down and kissed Kagome and everyone gasped.

"Holy…" Miroku looked down at Shippo. "Cow."

Sango's mouth was wide open as Kirara was in her arms.

Kagome pushed away and pushed Inuyasha backward.

"Don't you ever as long as you live kiss me again! AGH! I taste dead people!" She shouted whipping her mouth.

Koga had turned his head thinking that Kagome was gonna give into the kiss and once again go back to Inuyasha. But boy, was he WRONG. Kagome walked up to the other and her aura was high but it had gotten higher sense the kiss.

"Kagome are you ok?"

"No, that was just gross." She whined.

"Do you want me to help?" He asked holding her by the waist looking deep in her eyes. She blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"If you c-c-can." She whispered and he smirked leaning down he took her lips in an enchanted kiss. All the anger Kagome had somewhat dissipated in Koga's arms and she felt happy. More happy than she seam to feel with Inuyasha around.

'What's this feeling?' She asked as they parted and Koga smiled at her.

"Better?"

"Much better…"

Inuyasha was growling harder now and his fist was balled up.

"You stupid slut!" She shouted smacking Kagome across the face.

Everything went in slow motion after that and Koga caught Kagome before she hit the ground. Everyone had a shocked expression on her face.

"Uh-oh…" Shippo whispered.

Kagome stood up and transformed into her demon form.

"What the----?" Before Inuyasha could finish that sentence he was kicked into a tree. He opened his eyes to see Kagome in front of him in her demon form.

" I tried t be nice to you, but noooooooo. You all ways have to be a jerk." She stated and punching him in his jaw. "How dare you even raise your hand to hit me! You're gonna pay for with it with a couple of broken bones."

"How did you----!" He once again was silenced by Kagome fist.

"Shut up asshole! This for all those lies and how you hurt me. Ooh, Inuyasha its payback time." She grinned and Inuyasha face still showed shock.

"AGH!" Inuyasha screamed threw out the forest as bones were being heard broken.

About several minutes later Kagome came back dusting herself off.

"C'mon guys lets go back to the village."

What do ya think?


End file.
